The Phantom of G Sector
by Madoka43
Summary: What happens after Karako tells the story of The G Sector Phantom? Slight Ganta x Shiro involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first things first, if you know me by my other stories good! If you don't know who I am then you don't know that this wasn't the story I was supposed to be working on… For those of you that DO know me I need 2 girl oc ideas… including their bey, bey type, and their name. Anyway if your still here plz enjoy the story… BTW this is my first non-beyblade and my first DMWL story! So plz don't kill me if it's to good or bad**

**So now that I'm dome with my rambling let's get on to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DMWL**

Phantom of G Sector

It was almost 12:00 at night and all of the members of Scar Chain were in the mini bar in the middle of G Sector. Shiro was sitting in one seat closest to the door, Karako was sitting the farthest from the door and Ganta in the middle. Shiro was nibbling on a sundae (as usual) right before she yawned and began to get up. "I think I'm going to bed" Spoke Shiro. "I'd be careful if I were you…" Karako claimed. "Of what…?" Shiro asked rubbing her eye. "You mean you've never heard of him…?" Karako asked spinning her chair around. "H-him…?" Shiro asked confused. "Yea him, as in the phantom of G Sector." Karako said getting up from her chair. Everyone stared at Karako now. "Yea, everyone knows that the phantom of G Sector comes out at midnight every night, only in G sector." Karako exclaimed. "W-W-Why?" Shiro asked a bit scared now. "Why? Because he wants us out of his house…" Karako answered. "H-HIS HOUSE?! TRY SHIRO'S HOUSE!" Shiro shouted trying to keep calm. "Ohhhhh trust me, it was HIS house long before you…" Karako continued. The clock hit 11:55 at night. "Why do you think they tell us to lock our doors at night…?" Karako asked. "Cause they want us to…?" Shiro stammered. (11:56 pm…) Karako chuckled, "No- Karako started. "…IT WAS TO PROTECT US!" Karako continued. Shiro gulped. (11:57 pm…) "Everyone who seen or heard of the G Sector phantom knows that he only comes out at night, starting at midnight…" Karako started. (11:58 pm…) "And that he stays up until the nights end…" Karako continued. (11:59 pm…) "That whoever wanders through the hallways of G Sector and catches the phantoms eye…" Karako paused "…WILL BE KILLED IMMEDIATELY!" Karako announced. (12:00 am… midnight) "Well, good night!" Karako said smiling. Shiro gulped.

-Ganta and Shiro's room-

Ganta and Shiro now lay in bed. Shiro was shivering a bit, but Ganta seemed unaffected. "G-Ganta I'm scared…" Shiro finally said. Ganta rolled over on his back. "Don't worry, Shiro it's just a story, she just did that to scare you, now go to sleep…" Ganta spoke. Somehow that didn't make Shiro fell any better. Shiro shuffled a little telling Ganta that didn't help. Ganta sighed, "Look if anything happens I'll protect you, ok?"Ganta asked. "Okay…" Shiro nodded. Shiro then closed her eyes, but then had a nightmare and screamed to wake up which continued by the next few days. Ganta couldn't take it though. His eyes were growing red by no sleep each day. Ganta threw his pillow over his head although he could still hear Shiro screaming. Ganta muffled loudly into his pillow.

**Ok so that was a bit of a cliffy… So what will Ganta do about the constant screaming all night…? Is there really a phantom hiding somewhere in G Sector…? Find out next Chapter! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry *Continues saying sorry***

**Shiro: Um, can Ganta tell Shiro what's wrong with Madoka43?**

**Ganta: She's apologizing for taking so long to upload the chapter…**

**Me: *Still saying sorry***

**Ganta: *Slaps me***

**Me: OW, SORRY!**

**Ganta: *Slaps me again***

**Me: OW I was saying sorry to you!**

**Ganta: Oh, sorry…**

**Me: So anyways yeah, I'm sorry that it took so long to upload this, I knew it was gonna be short so I tried to think of something better… In the end no dice, so anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter… Disclaimer…?**

**Shiro: Madoka43 doesn't own DMWL, Enjoy!**

~The Next Day~

Today instead of her happy jumpy attitude Shiro was shivering in her seat. Over in the corner Karako and Ganta were chatting a bit. "She's been like that for the last month." Ganta pointed out. Karako laughed, "Oh really, to bad I really wanted to pull the prank I did on you…" Karako claimed. Ganta jumped a little recalling the memory. Karako laughed again, "I can't believe you fell for it, Aceman's evil clone seriously?!" Karako recalled laughing again while Ganta turned red from the embracement. It only lasted a minute though for Ganta to come up with a plan. "I've got it!" Ganta exclaimed. "Got what?" Karako asked ending her laughing streak. "I've got a plan, but I'll need your help…" Ganta explained. "Eh I don't think it's my problem…" Karako said. "I'll do anything!" Ganta begged. "Hmmmmm, okay then give me your baby pictures." Karako answered. "WHAT?!" Ganta shouted. "Hey, you said anything…" Karako proclaimed. Ganta groaned "Okay fine!" Ganta said handing Karako about 7 of his baby pictures. "HAHAHA! These are SO going on Facebook!" Karako said. Ganta groaned again, but at that point he didn't care about his reputation, he just wanted to get some sleep. "Ok so what do you want me to do…?" Karako wondered. Ganta nodded and whispered his plan into her ear while Shiro still shivered in her seat…

**Me: Seeeeeeeeeeee I told you it was gonna be sort!**

**Ganta: … Those pictures REALLY aren't gonna go on Facebook are they…?**

**Me: No, No, it's just in the story Ganta!**

**Ganta: *Sigh* Thank God!**

**Shiro: Please PM Madoka43 for more ideas for chapters, She's running out of ideas** **already…**

**Me: I also might be putting up more stories for Ganta X Shiro so watch out!**

**Ganta: Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**


End file.
